Bissund ich hier!
by mariemary
Summary: Es geht um ein junges Mädchen namens Mia, die sich plötzlich bei den Cullens widerfindet...Und Alice sich nach einiger Zeit als Kupplerin versuchen will...wie wird das wohl enden? OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Das ist meine erste ff und ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie was wird (leichte Unsicherheit..merkt man, oder?^^)

Jetzt, genug gelabert, fang ma mal an =)

Eigentlich war alles wie immer..

Es war ein ganz normaler Freitag und ich kam gerade nach Hause von der Schule, meinem Lieblingsort.. Ich bin übrigens ich, Mia. Eigentlich heiße ich Emilia, aber ich verabscheue diesen Namen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es verdient hatte so genannt zu werden. Jeder der mich kannte nannte mich Mia, weil ich ihnen sonst al die Gurgel springen würde und das wissen sie auch.

Aber jetzt bin ich vom Thema abgekommen. Ich wollte ja eigentlich gerade etwas erzählen.

Wie auch immer, ich bin 17 und bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und es war schon ziemlich spät, weil ich noch einkaufen gehen musste. Was viele jetzt wundern wird, ich wohne nämlich allein, da meine Eltern seit einem halben Jahr geschieden sind und sich nicht entscheiden konnten, bei wem ich leben sollte. Wir wohnen in der gleichen Stadt, also wäre es aufs gleiche rausgekommen, aber ich wollte mich nicht zwischen ihnen entscheiden und hatte die Idee, dass sie mir eine eigene Wohnung mieten und ich sie regelmäßig besuche und sie mich kontrollieren konnten, damit ich nichts anstelle. Ich sei ja ein vernünftiges Mädchen, sagt meine Mutter immer, also stimten sie zu.

Ob ich wirklich so vernünftig bin, daran zweifle ich jetzt aber irgendwie schon..


	2. Chapter 2

Soo, weil ich in Schreiblaune bin kommt hier gleich das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe ich mach mir nicht umsonst die Mühe..Reviews wären toll, auch kurze!!

Daheim wollte ich erstmal alle Einkäufe verstauen an denen ich mich fast zu Tode geschleppt hätte. Also, ab in die Küche. Schnell zog ich noch meine Jacke und Stiefel aus und hiefte die Sachen hoch. (Es ist Winter..ein sehr kalter Winter..)

In der Küche angekommen wollte ich gerade anfangen, da hörte ich das Telefon klingeln. Bestimmt meine Mutter, dachte ich und dabei konnte ich mir ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

Doch dann wurde auf einmal alles schwarz..

Langsam wurde ich wieder wach und lag mitten in einem Wald. Es war Nacht. Nur der Mond ließ mich etwas erkennen. Ich versuchte aufzustehen und machte alle Bewegungen extra langsam, weil ich Angst hatte Schmerzen zu haben. Aber da war nichts.

Als ich stand merkte ich, dass ich mich ganz normal fühlte, außer, dass ich mitten in einem dunklem Wald stand und meine letzte Erinnerung war, wie ich in meiner hellen, warmen Küche stand.

Was zum Teufel war hier los?!

Ich drehte mich einmal im Kreis, aber ich wusste nicht an was ich mich orientieren sollte. Also lief ich einfach mal drauf los. Komischerweise hatte ich keine Panik. Was wohl bestimmt auch besser war. Wenn ich jetzt schreiend losgelaufen wäre, wäre die Gefahr größer von irgendetwas oder –jemand gefährlichem bemerkt zu werden größer. Was auch immer geschehen war, ich glaube, mein Gehirn versuchte das gerade zu verdrängen. Zum Glück! Schlimmer konnte es sowieso nicht mehr werden, denn wie ich gerade feststellen musste, war mein Handy weg und auch sonst hatte ich nichts außer den Kleidern, die ich am Leibe trug. Das hört sich schon an wie in einem schlechten Buch, dachte ich nur.

Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten laufen sah ich Licht und fing an zu rennen. Erleichterung durchflutete mich. Am Rand des Waldes stoppte ich und ließ das was ich sah auf mich wirken.

Oh mein Gott, war das einzige was denken konnte. Vor mir stand eine wunderschöne, 3-stöckige, weiße Villa und darum herum war nur ein Rasen. Ein sehr großer Rasen. Ich blickte mich um und bemerkte, dass es keine direkten Nachbarn gab. Besser gesagt, gab es keine Nachbarn, die man auch nur erahnen konnte.

Wo zum Teufel war ich hier gelandet?!

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür der Villa und der Lichtstrahl fiel genau auf mich. Ich musste blinzeln, weil es auf einmal so hell war und sah kurz weg.

Als ich wieder aufsah, keuchte ich auf. Eine solche Schönheit hatte ich noch nie gesehen und es war nicht nur eine Person, sondern sie waren zu acht, obwohl ich mich fragte, wie ich überhaupt noch in der Lage war zu zählen.


	3. Chapter 3

Danke an die beiden Reviewschreiber!! Würde mich echt freuen, wenn sich ein paar mehr dazu bewegen könnten was zu schreiben..Ich möchte auch nur wissen, ob ich weiter machen soll oder net.. Die Reviews müssen auch nicht lang sein!

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt!!

Vor mir standen 4 Frauen und 4 Männer und alle sahen sie absolut, und ich meine absolut, perfekt aus. Eine Frau war groß, blond und hatte einen ziemlich abschätzigen Gesichtsausdruck. Neben ihr stand eine mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren, die eher einer Elfe glich, weil sie so zierlich war. Sie sah erstaunt aus und ziemlich überrascht, aber um einiges netter als die Blonde. Hinter ihr stand ein blonder Mann, der mich neugierig musterte und ihr beschützerisch einen Arm um die Taille geschlungen hatte. Neben ihm stand ein Mann, und ich wäre fast ein Stück zurück gewichen, weil er so riesig aussah und das nicht, weil er fett war, sondern weil er ziemliche Muskeln hatte. Aber als ich ihm ins Gesicht sah, verflog meine Furcht, denn er grinste mich total entspannt an. Er war der einzige der wirklich nett aussah bis jetzt. Neben ihm stand eine zierliche Frau, die aber nicht so zierlich war, wie die kleine Elfe (ich nenne sie jetzt mal kurz so). Sie hatte lange braune Haare und war einfach wunderschön. Aber sie hatte rote Augen, was mich zurückweichen ließ. Der Mann, der vor ihr stand, bewegte sich daraufhin, indem er sie ein Stück zurückschob. Er musterte mich besorgt, wie es mir schien. Er hatte eine seltsame Haarfarbe..irgendwie kein richtiges braun.. Und alle hatten sie auch noch so eine seltsame Augenfarbe..sie wirkte schon fast golden..

Und da klingelte es bei mir! Die Haare waren bronzefarben.

Das konnte nicht sein. Ich musste träumen. Oder ich wurde langsam irre oder hatte Wahnvorstellungen.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass.. Ich wagte noch nicht mal es zu denken. Mia, jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich! Das können nicht die Cullens sein, nie am Leben!! Das ist nicht möglich, das sind nur Bücher, die besten Bücher, die ich jemals gelesen habe zwar, aber schlicht und ergreifend nur BÜCHER!!!

Ich glaube, man konnte mir meine Panik ansehen, denn die beiden, die ich mir noch gar nicht richtig angesehen hatte, ergriffen das Wort. „ Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?", sprach mich der Mann an. Er hatte auch blonde Haare und war wie alle anderen wunderschön.

Ja, ihr könntet mir erklären, wie zum Teufel ich hiergekommen bin, was ich hier soll und ob ihr wirklich die seit, für die ich euch halte!!!!

Das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut, dann hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich für gestört gehalten.

In meinem Kopf herrschte totales Chaos. Wo war ich, warum hier?? Ich fragte mich, warum ich nicht schon in Ohnmacht gefallen war, denn wenn die die vor mir standen wirklich die waren, für die ich sie hielt, dann müsste ich jetzt eigentlich schreiend davonlaufen..,oder? Aber ich spürte diesen Drang nicht. Musste der Schock sein.. Bestimmt..

Weil ich nicht geantwortet hatte, wie mir gerade auffiel, musterten mich inzwischen alle sorgenvoll und die Frau, die vor dem Mann stand, der mich angesprochen hatte, trat einen Schritt vor.

„Hallo, ich bin Esme und das sind meine Kinder und mein Mann Carlisle. Er ist Arzt. Fehlt dir irgendwas, Liebes?"

Das war also Esme, ich hatte recht, es waren die Cullens.

OH MEIN GOTT!

Aber ich sollte trotzdem besser mal antworten. Sag was Mia, mach schon, sie werden schon nicht beißen! ..Hab ich das grad wirklich gedacht?! Ich sah Edward, es war wirklich Edward (OMG) , kurz prüfend an. Er sah mich immer noch besorgt an, er hatte also nichts gehört.

Gott sei Dank.

„Ähm, ich..ich bin Mia.", nicht stottern!! Verdammt.

Esme fing wieder an zu sprechen, sie merkte wohl, dass ich nicht in Lage war mehr von mir zu geben. „ Alles klar. Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Mia! Möchtest du rein kommen? Es ist schließlich schon spät und ziemlich kalt, oder? Dann kannst du uns auch sagen, wie du hier gelandet bist!", sagte die mit einem netten Lächeln. Ich vertraute ihr und nickte nur. Zu mehr war ich einfach nicht fähig.


End file.
